Dollies have long been used to transport heavy vehicles. They are especially useful where a vehicle such as a car or an aircraft must be translated sideways in a restricted space such as a garage or hangar. In such cases, the vehicle's wheels are placed upon dollies having swiveling castors, and the vehicle may then be pushed in any direction.